Stay Still
by Yoshio the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy cries for a long time after being rejected yet again by Sonic. She tries to find comfort in her friend Cream, but things don't go quite as planned... Small Oneshot, a little SonAmy, Rated M for gore.


_I actually wrote this before "The Battle Within", on a night where I was mad and confused about certain things. I just began to make up the most horrific thing I could think of without going into stuff like rape and genocide...And here's the end product._

**Stay Still...**

"FINE!! YOU WIN!! Just...Just get out of my life if you hate me so much!!"

Amy ran off crying. Sonic had rejected her once again, but this time, Amy wasn't taking it too well...

"Amy...AMY!! WAIT!!"

But it was too late. She couldn't hear him over the sound of her own sobbing. Sonic decided that it would be best if he just let her go for now...he would try to reason with her later.

"Oh god...He hates me..."

Amy got back to her apartment in Station Square and locked all the doors and windows. Without even taking off her shoes, she fell into her bed and started to cry. About an hour passed. Amy finally felt like she might fall asleep, when the phone rang.

"H...Hello?"  
"Amy? You sound sad...Is there something wrong?"  
"Cream...Would it be alright if I came over to your house for a while?"  
"My mother isn't home right now though..."  
"Cream...please..."  
"Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt anything."  
"Thank you so much..."

Amy slowly grabbed a coat and headed for the door. She looked at the clock.

"Wow...1 a.m. already? Wait...why would Cream's mom be out this late?"

She thought for a second, but then dismissed the thought. She left the apartment building and started to walk for Cream's house. Along the way, all that Amy could think about was how much Sonic "hated" her.

"That guy...I don't know why I even liked him...He's such a conceited jerk!!"

Amy finally got to Cream's house, which was located in one of those nice neighborhoods where every house is unique and beautiful. _So much better than an apartment..._ Amy thought.

Amy knocked on the door. When Cream answered it, she found that Amy had her fur all messed up, her clothes were wrinkled, and there were dried tear marks all down her face, with tears starting to well up in her jade eyes.

"Oh my...Amy! What happened?"  
"Let's talk inside..."

Cream let Amy inside. They both went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Cream...It's about Sonic...I really think he hates me..."  
"Amy! How could you say that? He's saved your life before!"  
"sigh...Maybe you don't get it...you ARE a little young..."  
"What's me being young have to do with it?"  
"...I'm sorry...It's just...I'm not feeling too good...I just need someone to talk to..."  
"It's ok...Hey, you want to sleep here tonight? It's very late, and I don't think it's safe to walk around right now..."  
"Yes...ok...I'd love to. Thanks Cream...I'm glad to have you as a friend..."  
"Tee hee!"

Amy smiled faintly. _That Cream...so carefree...It's nice to know that you can still be like that these days..._

"Oh, Amy?"  
"What?"  
"Could you go get some blankets from the closet?"  
"Oh, sure."  
"Thanks. It's the first door down the hall on the left. But only take 3 blankets...I...I don't want to have to fold too many."  
"Oh Cream...I'll help you fold them!"

Amy walked down the hall to the closet. One blanket...Two blankets...

"No, I mean it Amy. Three blankets only."

Three blankets...

"Oh, what could be the harm?"

Four blanke-

"OH MY GOD!!"

Amy dropped the blankets. There, staring right at her, was Vanilla, Cream's mother. Or, at least her head. Staring at Amy, was Vanilla's severed head, parts of her fur were missing, there were blood stains all in the surrounding area, including on the back of the fourth blanket, chunks were missing from her ears, one of her eyes were gouged out, and right in the middle of her forhead was an X carved into her very flesh.

"Oh Amy...I told you only three blankets..."

Amy quickly turned around. Her best friend, a six year old little girl, was standing there with a butcher knife and a dark look in her eye.

"Cream...what's going on?"  
"Amy...Isn't it obvious? I'm just saving you from the horrors of this world...My mother was having a problem with keeping up on cleaning the house...now she doesn't have to clean anything! I just want to help..."  
"Cream...please...don't do this...I'm your best friend!"  
"I know...Now stay still...friend..."

Cream swung at Amy with the knife, but Amy quickly dodged and ran upstairs.

"Come back Amy!! I just want to save you from that mean Mr. Sonic!!"

Amy ran into Cream's room and locked the door. Breathing hard, she collapsed on the ground and started to cry again.

"Oh Sonic...help...I didn't mean it...I still love you..."  
"Your Sonic isn't here to help you know...he hates you!!"

Amy looked up quickly to see Cream standing over her with the knife.

"Now stay still..."

Sonic, after finding that Amy wasn't at her apartment, decided to ask Cream if she knew where she was. He called her.

"Hello?"  
"Cream? Do you know where Amy is?"  
"Amy...No, I don't know where she is Mr. Sonic. But she did call me and tell me something...I wrote it down earlier, but now I can't find it. Maybe you should come over to help me find it Mr. Sonic."  
"Ok...I'll be right over."

Sonic ran to Cream's house faster than the wind itsself. He hastily knocked on her door.

"Oh, that was quick Mr Sonic!"  
"Please Cream, I don't have time for this!"  
"Why?"  
"Because...I yelled at Amy last night and I need to tell her I'm sorry and..."  
"And...?"  
"And...And that I love her..."  
"Oh...Well, come in Mr. Sonic."

Sonic came into the house. _Nice house...Cream sure does get the good life..._

"Oh, Mr. Sonic?"  
"What?"  
"I remember what Amy had to say..."  
"What was it?"

There was an odd shuffling noise coming from the other room. Sonic looked a little confused. Then, Cream came out with a box.

"Here you go, she wanted me to give you this."

Sonic opened the box. Inside was Amy's severed head, both eyes gouged out, half the tounge missing, bits of fur and some of her quills ripped out, lines carved into her skin where her tears ran, and an X carved onto her forehead, along with a note on her cheek.

Stay still!

..._I just have to say that I DONT think Cream is a psycho, for any of you who are going to freak out about that. She's sweet and cute._


End file.
